Renting Pleasure and Pain
by kittenmischief
Summary: When Carlisle needed to assuage his guilt, he called Eleazar for a Dom to guide his efforts. Can Jasper fulfill Carlisle's needs or only serve his own? Happy Birthday, kaia2008. Outtake to Dark Salvation. BDSM, mature. Carlisle x Jasper.


**From chapter 29 of Dark Salvation**

**Happy Birthday, fuhkaia. Your Mistresses love you so fucking much.**

**Jasper POV**

"Jasper?"

Eleazar walked in to the dormitory with his PDA out. It was rare that he came over to this dormitory; he was busy enough with the one Aro knew of. I continued with Talia's punishment. She had forgotten to check in with me last week. While I understood the nature of pregnancy hormones and how busy she was preparing for a baby, it would not do for me to be a lenient master.

"Yes, Master Eleazar?"

"You've been requested for a paying client. Level two with some instrument usage."

Level two and a half, as I call it, is a fine balance between "rent a dom" and actually taking them on as a sub. The client is requesting that the Dom punish as the Dom sees fit for any transgressions or even just so the temporary sub can find his or her absolution. No sexual intercourse is allowed, yet with the addition of toys, I am allowed to penetrate him or her with a dildo or plug.

"The client is offering twice the normal fee specifically for you and another thousand on top of it if you come today. Are you available?"

I looked down at Talia. Her ass was a lovely shade of red and tears were clumping her lashes together. "Stand and redress, Talia. Do not forget again or you will spend a week at my home for every hour your call is late. I cannot imagine your husband would be pleased with that. It would serve a good reminder for him, too. You chose to serve me and accepted my ring. You belong to me, Talia. I _allow_ you to be with him and I _allow_ you to carry that sweet little baby. You owe me but a single call each week yet you failed in that. Perhaps I should take my ring away and find a new sub to wear it."

She began to silently sob, her teeth biting into her lip to hold back any sound. "Go to my house. I will have James let you in. Have him help you with a shower and then tuck you into my bed. I will be home after my appointment. You will be ready for your master."

After Talia left, Eleazar gave me the address and went to confirm the appointment. I quickly dusted my legs with powder and then slid into the leather pants. It was warming up and the leather could quickly become uncomfortable if I began to sweat. After I buttoned the last closure on the black satin shirt, I pulled on my boots. I hated trading in my perfectly comfortable cowboy boots for the steampunk modified combat boots, but they completed the image our clients pay for.

I hopped on the Ducati and plugged the address into the small GPS unit and checked the route. I tucked it away and then drove the seventeen miles to the subdivision. I pulled over on a cul de sac and memorized the last few turns and then pulled up in front of the large white structure.

"Fuck."

I contemplated backing out on the deal and sending another Dom with my apologies. The door opened before I could restart the engine. My client was wearing a plush cranberry colored robe as he stood in the doorway sipping a glass of white wine. Grabbing the small case of instruments I always carried to such encounters, I crossed the sidewalk to him, my boot heels clicking on the pavement.

"Good afternoon, Carlisle."

His eyes met mine and then flickered over my chest. "Good afternoon, Sir."

"Our safe-word remains 'hospital' as we've always used. You know the rules. There is no penalty for using our word and I will stop immediately upon its use. Depending on time and situation, your fee may or may not be refundable. Now, where have you displayed the toys for my use?"

"I have a tray in the bedroom as well as on the partition between the kitchen and dining room, Sir, if my choices please you." There was a hint of remorse in his voice, and I wondered what was going through his head.

I brushed past Carlisle, my knuckles purposely nudging his cock where it tented out the robe. "Have you misbehaved in my absence, pet? Answer me truthfully or I'll beat the answer out of you."

"Sir, I was judgmental of my sons and their desires despite my own unconventional needs. I questioned your motives in regards to Edward when it was none of my business. I have been a poor father and Sub. I am sorry, Sir."

I was still angry with Edward for his attitude towards James and would take it out on his father the way I longed to. On the table was a stack of weeping willow branches that Esme had been in the middle of weaving into a wreath. One of them would work nicely.

"Take your robe off."

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders and let the robe fall to the floor. His chest was smooth save a few stray hairs around his nipples, and he had kept himself in pretty good shape for his age. A darker blonde line of hair led from his navel to his trimmed pubic hair. Pointing the tip of the willow branch in the center of his chest, I paced side to side as I let it trail over his lightly tanned skin.

His nipples hardened as one of the soft nubs rubbed across them. Just as he settled into the sensation, I flicked my wrist back and forward, bringing the branch down hard, moving at last second, to soften the impact. Carlisle yelped, a beautiful sound that I longed to hear from his son, and then bit down on his lip to try from crying out again. I brought it down across his shoulders, first left and then the right, welts rising shortly after. Where the branch criss-crossed a prior strike, a deeper red was left.

"Since you also owe your sons, I want you up in Edward's bedroom."

I followed Carlisle to the small blue and black painted room and had him bend over the full-sized bed. I pulled out the paddle and showed it to him.

"Do you think this will help you earn their forgiveness?" He shook his head. "It will be a start at least. Then, we can start on what I think you deserve for pulling me away from another sub. Count!"

The paddle cracked loudly against his ass, when I let go the end of it. Sometimes, I swung the paddle, and at others, I used both hands to give an almost sling-shot effect. It felt sharper to the recipient, but not harder. The "thuddy" type pain was not as present.

"One, Sir."

He counted all the way to fifteen before I stopped. "Stay here; do not move an inch." I left Carlisle standing with his feet spread out past shoulder distance, balls swaying slightly, and went to the master bedroom suite. I grabbed the butt plug we'd worked him up to last time, as well as the ginger he'd no doubt carved himself in the past hour. The bottle of lube was tucked into the crook of my arm as I also caught the silky stranded flogger Esme had made per my request. The ribbons could go from soft to sharp depending on how hard I swung.

Carlisle was still bent over the bed when I returned. "Good boy. You may sit on the bed for me, pet. I want you to stroke your cock for me until the precum is at the tip." I watched his fingers slide up and down the shaft until the cum was oozing from the slit. "Stop."

I quickly wedged the smaller end of the plug into his cock and he winced. The oils would begin stinging soon as he knew. From Edward's desk, I saw a handful of clothespins scattered where he'd used them at one time to hang artwork on strings to dry. They would work nicely.

I pressed the legs together on the pin and then released it over his nipple without warning, my eyes on his face as he assimilated the pain. I watched him panting as he tried to control his response. When his breathing had returned to normal, I released a second clothespin on his other nipple and then dropped to my knees before him.

"How is the ginger feeling, my naughty little toy?"

Carlisle whimpered slightly. "It stings, Sir."

I backhanded his cock. "Probably not as much as that did."

I grabbed four more clothespins and clipped them around his balls in a symmetrical pattern. This was a deeper lesson in pain play that I normally went with Carlisle, and I knew that I'd have to stop soon or I'd risk truly hurting him out of the power trip I was on. I took two more pins and clipped them on the underside of his cock.

"I bet you'd love to know if I do this with Edward. But, just like you told me about Emmett and Rosalie, they don't kiss and tell regarding their exploits. I will say that he looks beautiful with tears running down his cheeks, just like you have now." I leaned in and licked up one of his tears. "Just as tasty, too, Doctor."

I tapped the plug into his urethra a little more firmly and then squeezed the head of his cock. He winced and then sighed in pleasure as I pulled on one of his makeshift nipple clamps. His nipple was almost purple from the pressure as I slowly pulled the clothespin farther from his body. Carlisle's soft scream as the clamp pulled free of his flesh had me hardening with anticipation.

I removed the second and smirked as he cried in pain when blood and feeling rushed back into the nipple. "You bruise so beautifully, pet."

Leaving the other pins in place, I had Carlisle kneel on the floor, his head and chest on Edward's childhood bed. Running my hand over his ass, I popped each cheek and then reached between his legs to undo one of the clothespins. He sighed in pain, and relief, as a small amount of the pressure was released.

Not to end my fun too soon, I reached for the cotton candy pink flogger and danced the ends across his skin. Hidden amongst the silk strands were three leather ones in a deeper pink hue. I teased him with several light smacks, and then a harder one that had him groaning behind clenched teeth. Carlisle trembled with his attempt to hold still, and hissed when I slowly removed another of the clamps on his balls.

"Are you feeling punished enough? I don't think you are. You're still the perfectly composed Doctor Carlisle Cullen. I want to knock you down a peg or two." I pulled my belt free and snapped it between my hands. The sudden crack had him begging for mercy.

"No, Sir, not the belt; please, not your belt."

I slapped it against my hand in response. "Say the word and I'll stop."

When he didn't respond, I brought the belt against his ass twice. So beautiful were the marks I made that I had to kiss them. While I was squatting behind my sub for the next hour, for we'd already used half our time, I reached for the lubricant and plug. I slipped a glove out of my own case, and donned it, watching the welts raise on Carlisle's ass. After lubing my index and middle fingers on a hand, I slid one digit into his ass, quickly followed by a second.

"Push out for me; you know how to take more, my slutty doctor. I bet you'd love for me to take my cock out and fuck you right here when perfect little Esme could walk in and see."

Scissoring my fingers apart, I relished the scream he made as I thrust the plug's head between my fingers, removing my hand as I seated the toy firmly.

"You don't deserve my cock, pet. You're barely worth my time. Your son takes my punishment better than you do. Can't you do any better?"

I pinched the ends on the clothespins still on his balls, removing them quickly. The skin stayed pinched appearing for a few moments, the bruises remaining. Carlisle's hands moved slightly and then grabbed the bedding tighter as he stopped himself from covering his cock.

"Up on the bed. I want to see you stretched out for me."

The adrenaline was coursing through my veins and I feared I would fall into Master Aro's habits and harm my sub, so I switching to torturing him with pleasure. Wrapping my hand around his cock, I removed the last clothespins and stroked him firmly.

"I don't think I'm going to let you cum, my toy. You haven't earned that right, not yet anyways."

**Carlisle**** POV**

_Pain, so much pain…but I deserve it. _I have always been a hard father to my boys. I hadn't been there as much as I should due to my work, and they have turned into wonderful men all thanks to Esme.

I'll admit it (to myself at least) that I was jealous when I found out about Jasper and Edward. I'm a horrible person. I was jealous to begin with anyway, of my younger son.

Edward always attracted beautiful, most of the time wonderful, women, and then he met beautiful Bella…and I know it's wrong, but I had, on more than one occasion, coveted the lovely brunette. Of course I loved Esme, more than my own life; I wanted to spend forever with her. But…I couldn't help but to wonder how lovely it would be to have two brilliantly beautiful women at my disposal, so to speak.

But then, I found out that Jasper and Edward's relationship wasn't strictly 'professional' and to use a term from Emmett, I 'flipped my shit'. I raged around my office, throwing and breaking the vase Esme had bought while on our vacation in Tokyo, then stormed home and told her how Jasper was mine, _ours_, and how he had no business messing around with our son. What she said, floored me.

_"__Carlisle, Jasper is not yours, and certainly not__ 'ours'__," she said in those soft, even tones of hers. "__We use him when we feel we __need__ something __spicy in the bedroom__ or for redemption__ if we seek it__, that's all. He is not ours." _

_She moved over to me and put her arms around my back where I was standing, looking out the window. She kissed the skin of my back through my shirt. "Now, if you wanted to sit and seriously consider bringing someone else into our relationship permanently, I would be willing to discuss the option. However, think of the implications of our actions. You are the chief of staff at one of the most prestigious __hospitals in the country. I would be willing to overlook the whispers and stares. Would you? Because if you would, then by all means, let's __talk about__ this."_

Who knew my wife was that open-minded? The sad thing was; she was right in all aspects. There was no way I could possibly do that, to myself, to her, to the hospital. But the realization of how childish I was acting led me to calling Eleazar. I honestly didn't want Jasper to be the Dom Eleazar sent, but when he arrived at my door, I could hardly ask him to leave. And besides, it was quite evident that I was excited by his presence. My cock couldn't have gotten any harder if it had tried.

"How does that feel, Sub?" he asked me as he pumped my cock, bringing me back to the present.

I sucked in a breath as the tiniest bit of relief was brought to me before the pain set in.

"Sub," he asked gruffly, "I asked, are you alright?"

I looked at him. He had been angry upon his arrival. He still was. I wondered what had pissed him off. Was it my son? Had Edward done something to displease him? Was he taking out on the father what the son had done? Did I care either way? He was absolving me of my sins, so I guess it didn't really matter.

I nodded and his face stiffened again. "Good. I had hoped you wouldn't call out our safe-word. I want to punish you, Sub. I want you to feel as much pain as you can take."

That wouldn't take much. I was nearing my threshold. My cock was burning from the ginger, I needed to come, and all the pressure points from the clothespins and their removal were still stinging and driving me insane with need and desire and hurt…

That was when he began the flogging once more all over my chest. Every time the leather came down on my now bruised nipples I would bite my lip all the harder. He managed to pump my cock with one hand and strike me with the leather and satin whip with the other.

I began to get woozy. I felt his hand, the one that had been striking me, drop to toy with the plug in my ass. I felt a cold sweat break out all over my body. My ears started ringing. My heart started racing. I knew what was happening, and I didn't know if I needed to stop it or not. I ground my teeth together to stop from yelling out the word as I bore the effects of what was coming. I opened my eyes and saw bright spots appearing before my vision. I glanced at Jasper, who smiled cruelly. "Pussy," he muttered just as I passed out.

~*~

I blinked my eyes open slowly to find Jasper taking my pulse. There was residual stinging and pain everywhere. "Wh-what happened, Sir?" I asked him.

"You had a vasovagal episode, Carlisle. You passed out."

"Did we finish with my punishment?" I asked softly.

He sneered at me. "Did you want more?"

I looked down at my cock, which was still raging hard.

He followed my line of sight and let out a chuckle. "Just as resolute about achieving your release as your son, I see."

I wouldn't beg, but, damn it, even with the stinging left over from the ginger he had obviously removed, I needed to come. I tried to plead with his eyes and he stared at me. "If you want release, Sub, you must ask me. Beg your master."

"Please, Sir," I said finally. Fuck it. I needed to cum.

He pulled out his cock from his pants, its long, thick, hardness looking mouth-watering. "Make it worth my while."

I all but leapt from the bed to kneel before him.

"Hands on my hips until I tell you to touch yourself, Carlisle."

I did as he asked and took him into my mouth, all the way to the base. His hands fisted in my hair. "Fuck, Sub, so very nice. You know how to pleasure your Master."

I was competent at cocksucking, and I can only assume I'd had him nearing the edge all while he was…performing his duties on me earlier. His hands tightened in my hair even more painfully as it went from me sucking on him to him fucking my mouth. I took it all in stride; I was getting a delicious friction from the carpet beneath my cock and I ground on it as hard as I could while my fingernails dug into his ass.

"Yesss," he hissed. "Fuck. Touch yourself, Sub. Grab that cock and fuck yourself."

I let go with one hand and wrapped it around my self, gasping as pleasure coursed through me as I felt the first wave of release begin to start.

"Don't you come yet," Jasper growled as he fucked my mouth harder.

I whimpered into him and he laughed coldly. "Oh, I'm letting you come, eventually, my beautiful Sub. Just not yet."

I grasped my cock with one hand, his ass with the other, and made a whining sound while he continued his ministrations. Finally, after forever, it seemed, he yelled, "COME, SUB!"

I felt his hot semen flood my mouth the same time my own began spurting from me and onto the carpet. I felt torrent after torrent of pleasure flood me as I swallowed him whole.

He shivered and shoved me away. I lost my footing and wound up on my ass on the rug.

He stepped away, cold Dom Jasper back in place as he looked at the puddle of come upon the floor. "You disgust me, Sub. Clean this up."

I made to grab for the comforter on the bed when his booted foot went to my balls. "You touch that bed and I will stomp them, Sub."

I froze and looked at him.

"With your mouth. Clean up your cum. Lick it up from the carpet."


End file.
